Subsea tools and production equipment commonly require a power source and drive mechanism to perform their intended function(s). Such tools and equipment generally employ hydraulic power and drive mechanisms, for example, provided by one or more hydraulic lines in communication with a subsea termination unit or other source of pressurized hydraulic fluid. While such hydraulic power and drive mechanisms are serviceable, there remains room for further improvement.
For example, hydraulic supply lines are large and expensive and hydraulic equipment, such as pumps at the surface, are large and take up a significant amount of space on the platform or vessel. Moreover, hydraulic connections can leak hydraulic fluids into the subsea environment. The use of hydraulic power also tends to complicate delivery subsea tool delivery.